LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 February 2013
06:50 I'll research more 06:51 here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZe-wp7c_vU 06:52 ok 06:52 none of the IPs worked? 06:52 wait 06:53 aha 06:53 the username AND PASSWORD 06:53 good 06:53 this is the ip i think 192.168.1.1 try porting that 06:54 never mind 06:54 ???? 06:54 mythrun can you help us 06:54 that user and pass didn't work 06:54 I can't port that lost 06:55 dang keep trying 06:55 I have to port the MC one 06:55 which is 25565 06:55 then port that 06:55 I have 06:55 thats my problem 06:55 did you watch the vid 06:55 what dose it say when you log in 06:55 yes 06:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZe-wp7c_vU its 7 min you did not 06:56 It said connettion refused 06:56 mythrun help us plz 06:57 now try 06:58 ip 06:58 192.168.1.106 06:58 Hello, Mythrun. 06:58 nope 06:58 hm I c you trying to log in 06:59 06:59 it ses you lsot connection 06:59 its right then WE GOT THE IP 06:59 yes Ive always knowen that 06:59 ohh 06:59 thats not what IVe been searching for 06:59 its the port forwarding 06:59 which might or might not be working 07:00 you do it on your roter 07:00 I KNOW 07:00 wait my dad whos a wiz is helping 07:00 ok 07:00 he asked what kind of roter do you have 07:01 Sisco Linksys E25000 07:02 you need to log on to your roter and set the optine port fword to you comeputer 07:03 option 07:03 Thats what Ive been trying to do 07:03 But I need a username and Password 07:03 ask you mom or dad for it 07:07 No Idea 07:07 so thats where Im stuck then 07:07 then its game over you need to find it 07:08 Ive been folowing this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye_BnHAEJGU&feature=youtu.be so at least I know what to do when I get in 07:08 wait a sec 07:09 you got it? 07:09 possibly I know my router brand 07:09 and on the totorial it links to a website that shows how to dew to its type 07:09 07:11 http://portforward.com/english/routers/port_forwarding/Linksys/E2500/Minecraft_Server.htm 07:11 thats what Ig ot so far 07:15 Bye, ESL. 07:22 Hi guys 07:24 Does anyone have the Lu pre alpha files? 07:25 No? 07:30 hmm 07:30 afk 07:34 Hello, Themythran. 07:34 Hi 07:34 HI Im back 07:35 Do you have the Lu pre alpha game files? 07:36 No 07:36 Welcome back, BlueJay. 07:36 07:36 User_blog:BlueJay11/A_New_MMOG_Project!!!! Look Chipika 07:36 nobody has them! 07:36 aghhhhhhhhhh! 07:37 Try asking on users' talk-pages? 07:37 I asked jamester but he hasn't replied 07:38 Hmm. 07:39 Which is strange 07:40 Wish I could just find someone who has them and would be willing to give them to me! 07:43 Welcome back, Themythran. 07:43 My chat is lagging it works better if I refresh it every once in a while 07:44 Okay. 07:48 If any of you find someone that has the files plz let me know 07:48 cya 07:48 Okay, we will. 07:48 Bye. 07:56 back kinda 07:59 Welcome back, Polturgighst. 2013 02 17